


De Keukenprinses

by Sharonneke95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baking, Baking with Fairies but without Magic, Fairies, Gen, How I wish that were real, Magical cleaning, bet, kitchen, kitchen disaster
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonneke95/pseuds/Sharonneke95
Summary: Cornelia heeft een weddenschap afgesloten met haar moeder dat zij echt wel wist hoe ze koekjes moest bakken. Het is dan ook redelijk problematisch dat het haar eigenlijk niet lukt. Gelukkig heeft Lia lieve huisgenootjes die - zelfs zonder magie - wel kunnen helpen.





	De Keukenprinses

**Author's Note:**

> Deze was voor de verhalenwedstrijd van Dutch Comic Con 2018 Spring edition. Het moest op een of andere manier over iets koninklijks gaan, op welke manier dan ook.
> 
> Laat je me weten wat je ervan vond?  
> -Sharonneke95 <3

Ik sta met mijn handen in mijn haar. Dat mijn handen vol deeg zitten maakt ondertussen niets meer uit; ik zie er toch al uit alsof ik een gevecht met de inhoud van mijn keukenkastjes heb gehad. 

Juist wanneer ik wil opgeven, komen mijn huisgenootjes naar me toe gevlogen. Ze hebben me waarschijnlijk tijdens het hele debacle gadegeslagen vanuit een van hun vele verstopplekjes in het appartement dat we delen. Ze wilden natuurlijk eerst weten of het weer veilig was me te benaderen. De uitbarsting van vanochtend, waarbij ik met kussens heb gegooid, ligt waarschijnlijk nog vers in hun geheugen. Het duurde even voordat ze begrepen dat die boosheid gericht was aan het feit dat ik een afspraak met mijn moeder helemaal was vergeten en dus halsoverkop de notenkoekjes die ik haar had beloofd moest bakken. En dat terwijl ik superhandig ben in de keuken… Niet dus. Het was ook niet zo slim om een bak-weddenschap met mijn moeder af te sluiten, maar op dat moment leek het een goede zet. Ik wilde haar laten zien dat ik echt wel wist hoe de keuken werkte. Het probleem is dus dat ik dat eigenlijk niet weet en mezelf niet genoeg tijd heb gegeven om het uit te vogelen, zoals mijn oorspronkelijke plan was. 

“Lia, alles oké?” vraagt Leona, de kleinste van de drie, voorzichtig. Haar zusjes, Helga en Noëlla, zweven net achter haar. Helga kijkt nors, zoals altijd, al zit er iets van bezorgdheid in haar blik. Of dat is om mij of omdat Leona mij een vraag durft te stellen, dat weet ik niet. Noëlla lijkt vooral nieuwsgierig naar de troep die ik heb weten te maken en waarom ik er zo door van streek ben. Gelukkig hebben mijn huisgenootjes een makkelijke manier om alles weer schoon te maken voordat mam komt, anders was ik helemaal in de stress geschoten. 

Met een zucht geef ik antwoord. “Nee. Mam staat hier over anderhalf uur en ik heb nauwelijks genoeg ingrediënten om het nog een keer te proberen. Ik kan beter gewoon naar de supermarkt gaan om koekjes te kopen. Dan kan ik ook meteen de chocoladereep meenemen waar we om hebben gewed.” Ik schuif de intussen ook besmeurde keukenstoel achteruit en laat me er met een plof in vallen. De drie zusjes fladderen naar de fruitschaal die op de tafel staat en nemen plaats op de rand. 

Ze lijken al wat meer op hun gemak. Ik kan het ze ook niet kwalijk nemen. We hebben ons goed aan elkaar aangepast, maar er zijn mensentrekjes waar zij niet aan gewend raken en ik kijk nog vaak verwonderd op van hun magie. 

“Kunnen wij niet helpen?” vraagt Noëlla. 

Ik schud mijn hoofd. “Het gaat er juist om dat ik het zelf doe. Magie gebruiken om deze weddenschap te winnen zou alleen maar bevestigen wat mam denkt; dat ik een hopeloos geval ben in de keuken.” 

Helga snuift en kijkt nadrukkelijk naar de troep om ons heen. 

“Ja, ja,” zeg ik met mijn ogen draaiend. “Ik kan er ook niet veel van. Maar koekjes bakken zou moeten lukken, toch?” 

Noëlla vliegt op, richting het aanrecht. Ze landt op de opengeslagen boeken en wuift al zingend met haar handjes om het meel ervan af te toveren. “En deze…instructieboeken… Die mogen je wel helpen?” 

Ik knik. “Zolang ik de handelingen maar zelf uitvoer. 

Leone giechelt en klapt enthousiast in haar handjes. “Dan kunnen we wél helpen!” 

Verward kijk ik haar aan. “Maar ik wil geen-” 

“Magie gebruiken,” onderbreekt Helga me. “Ja, dat hebben we gehoord. Maar wij kunnen ook dingen zonder onze magie.” 

“Ja,” gaat Leona vrolijk verder. “Onze moeder kookt heel graag zonder magie. Notenkoekjes waren haar favoriet. Ik weet nog wel hoe dat moet.” 

“Laten we dit eerst maar opruimen, anders wordt het sowieso niks.” Noëlla wenkt de andere twee naar zich toe. Met ineengeslagen handen zingen ze ieder een melodie, die zich samenmengt tot een ingewikkeld patroon van tonen. Het warme geluid vult de keuken en brengt de rotzooi tot leven. Noten rollen onder de keukenkastjes uit en vormen een stoet richting de vuilbak. Geknoeide melk rijst op uit kieren en vindt haar weg naar het aanrecht. Het meel dwarrelt omhoog en mengt zich in een dans van vuil met het ondertussen aangekoekte deeg dat mijn huid heeft losgelaten, voordat de witte windvlaag de afvalbak inwaait. 

Wanneer de zusjes hun melodie laten verstommen, ziet de keuken eruit alsof ik hem juist heb gepoetst. Ik kijk naar hen op vanuit mijn stoel en lach om hoe ze opeens kookschorten voor en koksmutsen op hebben. 

“Klaar ervoor?” vraagt Helga met een van haar schaarse lachjes. 

Ik adem diep, sta op en knik. “Let’s do this.” 

~ 

Het is precies drie uur wanneer de deurbel gaat. 

De zusjes kijken me verschrikt aan; we hadden geen idee dat het al zo laat was. Ik wuif hen snel naar hun favoriete verstopplekje bovenin de keuken, vanwaaruit ze goed kunnen zien en horen wat er allemaal gebeurt. Dan laat ik mijn moeder binnen. Ze begint meteen te grijnzen wanneer ze meelvlekken op mijn kleren ziet. Verdorie! Die ben ik helemaal vergeten af te kloppen! 

“Cornelia! Je bent de weddenschap dus niet per ongeluk expres vergeten.” zegt ze voordat ze me drie kussen geeft. 

Ik ga haar voor, richting de keuken en check nog eens goed of de drie zusjes goed verstopt zijn. 

Mams oog valt meteen op het schaaltje koekjes en zonder verder nog iets te zeggen grijpt ze er een. Gespannen kijk ik toe. Ik vond ze best lekker, maar mijn moeder heeft een beter smaakvermogen dan ik. Ze slikt de hap door. 

“Een beetje hard, maar op zich wel goed.” Ik moet mijn best doen niet te reageren op het verontwaardigde geluid dat vanaf de keukenkasten klinkt, maar mijn moeder lijkt niets te hebben gehoord. Ik ga met een opgeluchte zucht zitten. Mijn eer is nog intact! Wat is het toch fantastisch om feeën als huisgenoot te hebben. 


End file.
